The Efforts of Three Legendaries
by Paradoxicle
Summary: A trio of certain Psychic Legendaries get funky. WARNING: Lemon, and a bit of crack.


Mewtwo cried in pure bliss as he repeatedly stabbed Mew's jugular with a screwdriver and strangled Cresselia with his tail, while she coughed out blood like an anime bitch. Mewtwo licked the blood with feline fervor, while a Sableye named Nippledemon grinned and fapped his cock made of sniper rifles and crushed hopes.

''How does Cressie-Cress taste, master?'' Nippledemon droned nicely. Mewtwo spat out her unborn child.

''Like some dreamslut with internet addiction.''

Suddenly, Mewtwo grew an erection. He stuffed his tongue in Mew's pussy while he bludgeonated Cresselia with his cock. She tried catch it and suck on it, but he laughed at her puny attempts to please him. He opened Mew's cunt wider and finding her sweetest spot with his kick-ass powers, he bit on it, over and over, fast and repeatedly.

''YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!~'' she screamed out, twitching and stiffening up while he kept her tunnel open with his sheer strength. Finally, a stream of liquid gushed out of her as she cursed loud and shamelessly, while Mewtwo drank the juices and licked them off his face and hands. He then ditched her and hilted his cock in Cresselia's mouth in one go. Her throat had very pleasurable texture and was so fucking tight, he just moaned out like a girl. Wanting to cover up such a shame, he began roughly fucking Cresselia, holding her neck. Thankfully, she had a long throat, letting Mewtwo hilt and not worry about her well-being. Mew got under Mewtwo's dick and sucked at his ballsack, which he noticed and gave her a good pat. Her sultry look only drove him wilder and filled him with mind-crushing lust and he took his cock out of Cresselia and she complained at that. But he turned her around and drove his cock in her soft, divine pussy making her scream out. Cresselia's silky inner meat gripped the Genetic Pokemon's vicious throbbing erection, leaking stuff for easier movement and also getting hotter over time. He grabbed her sides to support the act and starting out as fast as he could, he lifted her up and down while moving pushing his hips in rhythm with her rear. They both cursed a lot being clouded by want and pleasure, not giving a fuck if others heard, as they'd curse just as loud if they would be in their place. Mew didn't want to be ignored even after such an explosive orgasm. She planted her pussy at Cresselia's face, her crotch neatly fitting right into her gaping mouth. Cresselia felt something sweet and saw Mew's cute face that lewdly smiled. Cresselia couldn't resist and she licked her off first then shoved her tongue further, nibbling on the New Species Pokemon's tasty genitals.

Sultry moans and profanities filled their ears as they formed a link where all their feelings are shared. With the extended powers of psychokinesis, Mewtwo made sure they'll ONLY suffer all their orgasms simulatenously. When their mutual peak coming closer, Mewtwo was tired of taking Cresselia from behind. He wanted to see her face. To see the face of a fucked Lunar Pokemon contorted by the carnal pleasure that he inflicted on her. Her dumbened expression. So he unplugged himself and turned her around. Taking a good look on their genitals made his internal beasts roar with fiery passion: a pulsing, veiny, angry and wet COCK, and a twitching, leaking, pathetic hole of her cunt. He slapped his dick at her clit making her moan out in Mew's pussy, only boosting the shared feelings. Mewtwo placed his cockbase in her vag, and grabbing her sides again, he drove it there as hard as he could.

''FUCK!'' Cresselia snarled making the pink feline jump at the strong vibrations on her organ. She wrapped her tail around Cresselia's neck as she stuck her tongue out for Mew to fuck herself with. Meanwhile, Mewtwo growled in content as he felt her hot cuntgrip again. Cresselia began screaming in pure, wanton lust as her ass took ruthless pounding from the humanoid feline, who wasn't far away from coming like a tank. Soon, their peaks approached scarily fast as they screamed louder and louder. Until the bass dropped and...

They came. By Aphrodite, they came so hard, their literally explosive orgasm sent shockwaves of fuck around in a mile radius, making every mortal just fall over, twitching. Even Mewtwo couldn't think straight anymore. He pressed Cresselia's body against his own and cursing all out, he blasted his semen in her womb, smashing her into an intergalactic orgasm. Her meathole crushed his rod, supporting and furthering his orgasm, the tool filling Cresselia up and dousing her internal heat, while Mew rode her tongue with all she had, using her Legendary agility. Cresselia herself wasn't sane anymore, as she was screaming so hard, it made others worry a bit. Mewtwo fucked all the limits out of her. They all fucked each others brains out.

When their orgasms subsided, all that was left was heightened state of their minds. Not wanting them to fall over in such a mess of liquids below, Mewtwo moved them into their respective rooms. Exiting Mew's room, Mewtwo sighed, now approaching The Alpha Pokemon, who spectated everything.

Arceus blinked. Mewtwo chuckled. Everyone stared.''So...you lost your bet. And you paid the loss price. It seems, all is fair.'' Arceus droned. Mewtwo nodded. Other Legendaries whispered and murmured with one another. Mewtwo didn't say anything as he turned around, yawned before going into his room.

The Legendaries made Manaphy clean up the mess. When they all left the place, Latias flew in, panting.

''I heard something funny happened here!'' she said, excited. ''Anyone?'' Darkrai and Zeraora, who were leaving, laughed at her.

Fin, my people.


End file.
